


Today is Your Day

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Panic Attacks, Stress, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Barry does what he can to ease your burdens. tw: anxiety and stress. This is a comfort fic.





	Today is Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other requested fics to post but I felt like this one was just a lil more time sensitive with my own daily struggles and any stress others might be going through. I hope you enjoy!

There’s been a night or two when Barry becomes aware of you crying yourself to sleep. He knows it’s not something he’s done. You’ve told him how you’ve done this long before you were together, only now it’s more infrequent. You’re getting better you tell yourself.

But when you’ve had a hard day–a day where worrying about what the Flash is up to is the least of your worries–Barry can tell by the slow way you walk into your apartment, set your stuff down and then crawl onto the bed to rest only for a moment before making dinner…he can tell that a burden weighs heavy upon you.

Barry tries to make dinner for you. He’s learned your menu of comfort food over time and you’re always so grateful that you tear up and he kisses away your tears. He puts on your favorite show and holds you close on the couch. He may ask if you want to talk about your day but sometimes you don’t and you’d rather hear about his. Judging by the way you sigh with contentment, Barry thinks he’s doing a good job and being a good boyfriend.

But earlier tonight, you’d had a panic attack while thinking about work and family colliding in the upcoming days. Everyone expects something from you and you feel pulled in every direction. He makes you tea, listens and reassures you where he can but at some point you go numb. No more tears to give. No more words to express the overwhelming sensations you’re experiencing. He tries to distract you, help you live in the present moment, and it seems to work.

But then around two am, he rolls over and rests his hand on your hip. He can feel your body being racked with sobs. There’s a chance you might not even be awake. He presses his nose into your hair and gently kisses the back of your head before getting out of bed.

He sits in a chair facing your side of the bed, and he watches the tears fall and your lips tremble. He wishes there was something more he could do. He doesn’t like seeing you in pain.

He gets up and goes over to your purse where you’ve got a day planner and a your to-do lists.

It’s simple in some ways: wash my hair, eat lunch, do laundry. But then there are tasks that have no business stressing you out, tasks that have no deadline and serve no purpose but to make your to-do list longer and more stressful. Items such as: organize closet, refold clothes in the dresser, watch this show, read that book, clean the fridge, clean out medicine cabinet, alphabetize the movie collection and your books, get a new broom…the list is random and it goes on for at least a page.

Barry knows you well enough to know that there are some tasks that only you can do, that have to be done a certain way…but not all of this.

Looking at the clock, he decides to do what he can. He presses one more kiss to your head and whispers, “I love you.” The words don’t wake you but you seem to smile.

Barry collects all of the laundry and runs to a 24 hr laundromat. He buys a new detergent and softener with your favorite scent and occupies at least 3 machines. While they run, he goes next door and does some grocery shopping, buying prepared salads and sandwiches so you don’t have to worry about those in the morning. He thinks this might give you more time to sleep in.

When the laundry is done, including your delicate hand-wash items…which he absolutely does not do with superspeed…he comes home to find you still sleeping soundly.

He cleans the fridge before he puts away the groceries.

He leaves your closet and dresser alone. The system you use for organizing them is one he doesn’t understand.

He lays out one of your lounging outfits, puts them on the chair he sat in earlier.

He does some more cleaning, just because he can do it quickly and he doesn’t want you to add it to your list. Gradually he crosses items off the list and then around 5 am, he sends an email to your boss.

He writes a note and leaves it on your bedside table before crawling back into bed with you. You’re still asleep, your eyes look a little puffy from the night before. He wraps an arm around you and you fall into your little spoon position.

———————–

Your alarm doesn’t go off in the morning but your body naturally wakes up. The smell of fruit and a warm cinnamon roll reach your nose and you open your eyes to a breakfast on your side table.

Next to it, is your to-do list and day planner. A card on top of it is inscribed with the words “My Love.” You open it, sitting up in bed. Barry is still sleeping, he wraps his arm around your waist as you sit up.

_“Today is your day. No work. No To-Do lists. Do what you want to do, not what you need to do. I love you, Y/N. I’m proud of you.”_

It’s enough to make you cry all over again but this time, you’ll settle for those happy tears as you slide back into the embrace of your best friend and the love of your life.


End file.
